Dźwięki Śmierci
— Co za ludzie… — warknął pod nosem Larry. Było już dobrze po północy i mężczyzna próbował zasnąć po cały dniu w pracy. Był nieludzko zmęczony. Ale tej nocy nie dane mu było odpocząć. Jacyś, prawdopodobnie mocno wstawieni, panowie postanowili urządzić sobie koncert w jego bloku. Muzyka grała od kilku minut. "Muzyka, dobre sobie…" — pomyślał Larry. Faktycznie, irytujące dźwięki z trudem można było nazwać muzyką. Trzy instrumenty - skrzypce, fortepian i chyba jakiś flet. Jednak ci, którzy z nich w tej chwili korzystali, widzieli je prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz na oczy. "Muzyk" grający na fortepianie walił chyba rękoma w losowe klawisze, ten od skrzypiec grał nie pasujące do siebie nuty, a flecista grał przez cały czas jeden, ten sam, długi dźwięk. Hałas jaki robili nie dawał zasnąć. — Nawet we własnym domu… — mruczał wściekły Larry. Wstał z łóżka, zapalił małą lampkę i założył okulary. Skierował się do salonu z zamiarem wezwania policji, która uciszyłaby nocnych grajków. Chwycił za telefon stacjonarny i zatrzymał słuchawkę w połowie drogi do ucha. "Albo nie… Sam się pofatyguję do tych bałwanów i pogadam sobie z nimi." — postanowił w myślach. Szybko założył kapcie, wziął pęk kluczy i zamknąwszy uprzednio mieszkanie, ruszył ciemnym korytarzem bloku. Dźwięki instrumentów, teraz o wiele głośniejsze, dobiegały z piętra niżej, gdzie znajdował się parter. Larry dziwił się, że jak dotąd tylko on zwrócił uwagę na hałasy. "Czy naprawdę tylko mnie to tak przeszkadza?" — pomyślał. Skierował się w stronę schodów, zszedł po nich i podszedł do drzwi od piwnicy, znajdujących się tuż przy wejściu do budynku. "Dziwne… grają w piwnicy? Chyba są faktycznie nieźle nawaleni…" — zastanawiał się. Stare, odrapane drzwi nie były zamknięte. Otworzył je, zapalił światło i stromymi, betonowymi schodami zaczął schodzić w dół. Uderzył go mocny zapach stęchlizny i szczurów. Hałasy instrumentów było teraz bardzo wyraźnie słychać. Dobiegały ze schowka, w którym mieszkańcy bloku trzymali rowery, sanki dla dzieci itp. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do obłażących z szarej farby drzwi, przekręcił klamkę i z impetem wszedł do pomieszczenia: — Co tu się wyrab… — zamilkł i stanął jak wryty. Nie wierzył w to co widzi. Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Był sparaliżowany, poczuł niepokój, który z każdą sekundą zaczynał przeradzać się w paniczny strach. Drzwi za nim powoli zamknęły się same z głuchym trzaskiem. W ciasnym, betonowym pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych sanek ani rowerów. Zapach szczurzych odchodów i wilgoci został przytłoczony przez inny, ciężki odór. Odór śmierci, smród rozkładającej się i gnijącej tkanki. W schowku, na trzech drewnianych stołkach, siedziały trzy ludzkie postacie. Kompletnie nagie, przeraźliwie chude i blade. Postacie uderzająco do siebie podobne, z pustym, jakby nieobecnym, wzrokiem skierowanym wprost na nieproszonego gościa. "Nie, nie, to niemożliwe, niemożliwe, to nie mogą być…" — straszliwe myśli przeleciały przez umysł mężczyzny. Ale, choć wiedział że to niedorzeczne, to widział przed sobą grające na instrumentach ludzkie ciała. Zwłoki. Luźne i obrzydliwie wiotkie, tak jakby ktoś poruszał nimi, niczym makabrycznymi marionetkami. Długie, sztywne ramiona waliły w klawisze odrapanego, czarnego fortepianu, dłoń pełna bruzd i plam ściskała gryf antycznych skrzypiec, obwisłe wargi obejmowały ustnik białego jak kość fletu. Muzyka wciąż grała, była coraz głośniejsza i intensywniejsza. Jednak dźwięki instrumentów w pewnym momencie przestały przeszkadzać Larremu, zaczął słuchać ich z przyjemnością, stały się dla niego muzyką, hipnotyzującą muzyką. Już nie chciał uciekać, strach został zastąpiony przez błogi spokój. Harmider przemienił się w harmoniczną symfonię, poczuł, że chce być jej częścią. Larry już nic nie myślał, jego wzrok podążył tylko na jedyny wolny taboret w pomieszczeniu, obok którego leżała brudna trąbka… … — Czy ci ludzie kompletnie powariowali? — powiedziała na głos Helen, wychodząc z mieszkania. Było już późno, a ona próbowała zasnąć. Jednak jakaś banda pijanych grajków - amatorów urządziła sobie koncert w jej bloku. Tego, co grają, nikt o zdrowym umyśle nie nazwałby muzyką. Chaotyczny hałas, zbieranina losowych dźwięków. Helen szła przez korytarze budynku, żeby znaleźć "muzyków" i przemówić im do rozsądku. Skierowała się w stronę piwnicy, wiedziona dźwiękami fortepianu, skrzypiec, prawdopodobnie jakiegoś fletu i chyba… tak, to była trąbka… ---- Autor: Puck Norris Kategoria:Opowiadania